


Weddings Are For Weird-os (But Can I Have This Dance?)

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," the man smiled, and quickly sipped at his drink. "Nice weather we're having."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Geoff," Michael smiled back, and turned to he could speak face to face with his boss.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess your not much of a weather man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings Are For Weird-os (But Can I Have This Dance?)

**Author's Note:**

> Their song is Every Night by Imagine Dragons --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuijhOvKyYg

Michael stood against the bar, the marble counter top jabbing into his spine as he scanned the floor of the reception hall. He spotted many of his friends stumbling on the dance floor in a drunken exception of dancing.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and returned to sipping at his own drink, the contents about half gone.  
  
Michael turned his gaze back to the dance floor once more, but this time, to see one of his coworkers pushing his way through the small crowd gathered on the dance floor. The minute the man managed to push his way through the mostly drunken patrons, he turned his head to give a proud smile to Michael.  
  
Michael rested his elbow on the bar, trying to look casual as his coworker made his way to the empty bar space next to the red head.  
  
"Whiskey, please," Michael's coworker ordered. The drink was made quickly and crudely, and soon the man was turned around, in the same position as Michael.  
  
"So," the man smiled, and quickly sipped at his drink. "Nice weather we're having."  
  
"Shut up, Geoff," Michael smiled back, and turned to he could speak face to face with his boss.  
  
"Well, I guess your not much of a weather man."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, and sipped at his own drink, which was nearly gone by now.  
  
"So, how are 'ya liking the show?" Geoff motioned to the quick stumbling of alcohol driven feet. Clearly, Michael knew that none of his coworkers where expert dancers, and the extra booze fueling their fire didn't help.  
  
"Laughing my ass off. We could start 'Dancing with the Drunks'."  
  
Geoff chuckled, and took a swig of his drink, topping off the glass.  
  
"Here with anyone special tonight?" Geoff asked as he turned back to the red head with another newly ordered whiskey.  
  
"Nah. No one bothered to come with me."  
  
Geoff smiled to the younger one, and nodded, as if to say 'Yeah, I'm a loser with no date either'.  
  
Michael quickly understood that Geoff was in the same position as he was – he simply didn't want to be there.   
  
Michael quickly turned to the bar to get a refill.  
  
As quickly as Michael turned around with a newly filled drink, a song quickly came on that Michael remembered from his days at school dances as a hormonal teenager – I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.  
  
Michel felt like bursting out into laughter – he seriously couldn't believe they were playing this stupid song. But what he really couldn't believe is when Geoff placed his drink down on the granite counter top and made his way in front of Michael. He bowed, and extended a hand to the red head.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Geoff spoke and looked up with a smile to Michael, who gave the older man a quick dumbfounded look, that quickly melted into a smile, showing off straight teeth and cute dimples.  
  
"Sure, yeah," Michael took hold of Geoff's outstretched hand.  
  
Tattooed arms shown by rolled up sleeves led the red head to the loud dance floor. There was no way that either of them could really step out of the way of drunken smiling and swaying, so they just pushed their way through body's bumping shoulders.  
  
They finally pushed through enough people to have a clearing large enough to hold them both. Geoff gave a toothy grin, before slipping his hands around Michael's hips. Michael took his arms to Geoff's neck, wrapping them around and clutching his wrist with his hand, holding himself there, in a slow dancing position with his boss.  
  
Michael knew he shouldn't be doing this, but Geoff looked fucking awesome in this light.  
  
The swayed softly to the beat of the song, Geoff leading the pair by Michael's hips. Geoff couldn't get that stupid grin off his face, and Michael really wanted to either rip it of his smug face or cover it up with something.  
  
The red head moved his head to the crook of Geoff's neck, turning his head so the weight of his head laid to his arms, and his nose tickled at the older man's small stubble reaching out onto his neck. Michael breathed in, sucking up the smell of stale whiskey and some cheep cologne - what Geoff usually smelled like when he came in for work on Monday.  
  
Michael strained his neck to start placing kisses at his jaw, breathing in after each kiss. The red head brought his head up from his arms, and tried to bite at Geoff's lips, but tattooed hands gripped tighter on Michaels hips, and pushed him away ever so slightly.  
  
Michael's heart and spirit crushed at the action, and Geoff even saw it happen in the younger man's eyes. He quickly tried to reassure Michael by rubbing his thumbs on the red head's hip bones in small circles.   
  
"Don't get me wrong, I want to kiss that frown right of your lips right now. But dude, to fucking Whitney Houston?" Geoff spoke. "I'd rather not have 'I Will Always Love You' to be our song."  
  
Michael gave a small smile, showing off his dimples again. "Alight, if not some stupid Whitney Houston song, then what?"  
  
Geoff removed his hands from the red head's hips, and reached around his own shoulders to remove Michael's that still hung at his neck. He held tight onto one of Michael's hands, and lead them both through the rapid bumping shoulders and alcohol laced laughs.  
  
The finally made their way out of the reception hall, Michael taking a deep breath of cool night air, glad that he was finally out of that stuffy dance floor.  
  
Geoff pulled him to his car, where he finally let go of Michael's hand to unlock the vehicle and dig through the glove compartment. Michael didn't exactly look at what his boss was digging for, so he was kind of surprised when a loud song began blasting through the speakers of the car.  
  
"This, my dear Michael, is defiantly a song I could call our song," Geoff smiled.  
  
Michael tried to listen to the tune and recognize it, but the name didn't roll into his mind.  
  
But really, it didn't matter that he didn't know the song. He could have plenty of time to learn most of the words.  
  
The pair quickly returned to their previous position that they held on the dance floor. What was different is that Michael could feel the rumble in Geoff's chest, and hear his voice as he sang softly to the song. Something like, "I'm coming home to you, every night..."  
  
And that's where Michael lifted his head to look into Geoff's eyes, both of them with stupid grins on their faces. Geoff didn't stop Michael this time, as they shared a soft kiss, nothing as extreme as both of the mens personalities. Just a kiss that went great with their song.  
  
They pulled apart, and Geoff was still rubbing circles into Michael's hip bones.  
  
"And that, Michael Jones, is how you make our song not a Whitney Houston song."

 


End file.
